miricle
by rhian.ridingpowell
Summary: First fanfic! Robin and Don have waited to tell everyone about their engagement but after charlie and don get kidnapped it looks like they wont be able to, please tell me what you think!


The sound of chalk on a black board filled Dons ears as he walked into his brothers office 'hey chuck, welcome back' 'My name is charlie' he said back in anger turning to face his brother

'Actually you're name is Charles' Don sarcastically added while running his fingers through his hair

'New case ?' His younger brother suggested knowing his cases could get the best of him

'actually no, it's actually Robin' he answered back looking depressed

'Wow a girl is causing, DON EPPES trouble' charlie was laughing at the fact 'it's nice to hear you are still going strong though'

'Yeah well it's her birthday today and I don't know what to do to make it special' he explained hoping for advice from his married little brother. After talking for what seemed like hours charlie talked Don into throwing a party at Charlie's house later that night

Colby and Nicky had been sitting at the office for about four hours waiting for the agents to come pick up their criminal so they could go for lunch, and just when they were ready to leave liz's phone rang 'Liz, Yeah sure I'll tell Colby and Nicky' she answered the person on the other end with excitement and grabbed her coat 'come on we need to buy a gift'

'For...' Colby seemed a little unsure of what just happened he supposed it was don

'Its Robin's birthday and we are going to her party later' Liz added knowing Colby hated parties

'Yay' Colby tried to be sarcastic when he didn't like what he heard

After ringing all his friends Don rang Robin telling her to meet him at Charlie's house at five o'clock and then tried to pull of a great party he even ordered his dad to make a cake For her. Then he went with Charlie to grab some lunch. As they where walking to Charlie's car Don felt something he only ever felt when he was on the job, he felt someone was following them so he turned round and observed everything, he knew he couldn't let something happen when he was with Charlie he would never forgive himself, but as he looked there was nothing and he carried on walking to the car Suddenly he noticed the sound of body hitting the ground as he turned round he saw charlie lying on the floor and suddenly felt his own head hitting the ground

It was around half three and Amita had been expecting a call from charlie for an hour so she decided that she would call him but there was no answer so she decided to call Don but again there was no answer and that is when she was confused because it was like charlie to not answer his phone but don it was rare for him not to answer his phone even when he was supposedly off duty he had his phone all the time. Getting a bit worried she tried Colby and luckily he answered 'hey Colby'

'Hey Amita' he answered confused because she never called him 'how can I help' 'I can't get a hold of Charlie or Don I was curious if you knew where they where?' She asked hoping for information on them#

'Last I checked they where at calsci' Colby was trying to be as helpful as he could be

'Ok then bye' she hung up the phone and went to Charlie's office but there was no sign of them and she went to check if Charlie's car was still there and it was, she looked around trying to find them until she saw Charlie's laptop bag in a bush with both phones and saw that the pavement had a trace of blood on it

As charlie opened his eyes he saw he was lying on the floor of hotel room, he tried to Stand up and realized that he was zip tied up to a radiator and his feet were tied together, he quickly stopped trying to move because the zip ties were cutting his hands, he then realized his brother was lying next to him and with his own handcuffs was attached to a pipe but Don wasn't awake 'Don' he whispered but he didn't wake up that's when he realized the blood running down his face he quickly checked himself for any signs of blood but there was none, he then observed there was none else in the room but the two brothers so he then sort of yelled his brothers name again and that time he actually moved and opened his eyes

'Whats going on?' He asked in a sort of panic

'I don't know' charlie sounded scared and unsure and it was killing Don the see him like that

'Its ok I'll get us out of this' but it wasn't very reassuring seeming as he was the one who was worse off, suddenly the door opened and both eyes stared at who was walking in, it was a young man with blue eyes, this confused charlie even more how did he manage to kidnap him and don?

'What do you want?' Don asked but charlie let him, well he was the trained one

Everyone had arrived at Charlie's house at around five thirty but there was no sign of the boys Alan was getting worried and Robin she was worried about Don most days but the fact he was missing scared her even more. When Amita walked in she went straight for Colby and told him what she had found and as soon as he heard he got Nicky and rushed to the FBI office and told everyone the boys would be late, he didn't want to alarm them not on Robins birthday, when they got to the office Colby sat what was left of his team down and put up the brothers pictures on the board 'okay well I want to check if anyone would have reason to hurt either off them, and Liz I need you to find out how long they have been gone, Amita when Liz has that information do that route thing you and charlie do and Nicky will check security at calsci' he ordered and everyone got to work knowing that it was their friends lives in danger

Don was in excruciating pain when he tried to move his head to get a better look at the man but it hurt to much 'well professor I have some questions for you, they're nothing personal just a test first so you will no what happens if you don't answer me' he then looked at Don with a smile

'No you leave him alone' Don yelled at him as he did he grabbed the gun and aimed it at charlie and that's when Don kicked his leg but that's what set him off he got on the ground and punched Don in the chest and Don yelled out a outburst of pain

'Okay I'll do it' charlie agreed but Don knew he was scared 'Ok Charlie, what is the square route of 722?' Don was certain charlie could answer this

'26.87005768508881' charlie replied and don had more faith than ever in his brother and this went on for a while and charlie answered all of them until one came up when he was unsure 'well...if that's that plus that then...'

'To late' he said to charlie he then turned to Don and built up all his force and kicked him in the stomach and he joilted forward, he hadn't realised he moaned until charlie turned to him 'No it was my fault why him' charlie yelled at him trying to sound brave but you could tell he was scared

'Now you know what happens if you wast my time' he laughed as Don eyes closed and then he checked his watch 'I'll be back soon and don't try anything he said kicking charlie in the leg and I don't need to warn you do I agent and he left them alone again

'Don I'm scared' charlie admitted 'I'm sorry and didn't mean for him to hurt you' he said panicking

'Charlie it's ok' he said in a sort if dying voice 'I need to to get your hands as near to mine as you can' and so charlie shuffled to Don and he could feel his brothers hands 'ok charlie I'm gonna try and get you out and you need to wait at the bathroom window when he gets back here so he can't see you' Don told charlie and he pulled on the plastic around Charlie's arms and broke it but at the same time he was certain he he had broke his wrist 'ah' he moaned trying to keep it in

Colby had been up all night getting information on the boys and re watching security footage over and over again trying to find something off but the only thing was a white van pulled up and within ten minutes around the time they went missing but there was no logo on the van or a clear view on it but that's when he remembered something charlie did to make a image clearer so he took it to Amita 'can u get a look on this sticker and reg number?' He asked hoping for some good news

'Yes I should be able to do that I think charie left the program on the FBI computer' Amita said trying to smile but everyone could tell she was dying inside that's when Robin came up to the office, this was a surprise and a bed one and Colby told Nicky to take her to another room and explain what's happened but it wasn't easy, especially because it was dons blood found

'Amita we are gonna get charlie back I promise' Colby said then Amita stood up and hugged him and he just sort if hugged back but he never really hugged anyone so he was a bit hopeless then she got back to work on the van

'I've got something' she yelled him over 'the sticker say governo' she pointed out from the picture

'Ok well type it into search see if anything comes up' and Liz got straight on it 'Here it looks likes it's a terrorism group' Colby turned round in his chair

'Thats not it the reg on the van matches a Oliver Scott who is in charge off governo and his van was found empty down a alley way three miles away from calsci' Liz butted in and suddenly Colby's face lit up a little

'Ok I want a forensics team there right away' Colby told Nicky to go with then and report back to him

'Don I can't leave you' charlie said standing next to his beaten brother Don knew that charlie would do this he always was a stubborn person 'Don I need to get you out, I'm not leaving' and Don knew that only a lot of convincing would get Charlie to move and his head was banging and he didn't want to argue

'No charlie you have to, the FBI help them find me be with Amita and Robin tell her I love her and I'm sorry they need you' Don ordered charlie to leave and he did what he was told, he waited next next to window in the bathroom waiting to hear the voice of their kidnapper, Soon enough the door opened and charlie knew he had to leave but thats when he heard to voice

'WHERE IS HE!' He yelled charlie stayed for a few more seconds

'I don't know' Don answered and charlie just heard the sound of dons skin being hit and don moaned but charlie had to leave he had to help, so he slowly climbed out the window and ran out but he didn't know where he was and he had no money but he called a cab anyway and asked to get to the FBI building

'I got the forensics back, there was blood in the van and well it matches Don' suddenly Colby froze in his seat suddenly his mood changed and Robin looked like was about to pass out

'Robin just sit down for a bit, I think you need to go back to Alan and we will let you know how we are doing' Colby tried to convince her to leave bit she asked for ten more minutes of helping them'Liz get to Oliver Scott's apartment now!' He yelled and at that moment the elevator opens and Colby saw a familiar face 'charlie' he yelled charlie walked towards him looking like he was about to pass out

'Charlie' Amita yelled running towards him she gave him a big hug and just buried her head in his shoulder crying 'I thought you were..well I thought you were dead' but at this time it made Robin feel worse where was Don?

'I'm gonna need a medic' Nicky yelled 'charlie where is Don?' She tried to ask as calm as possible

'He's still...he is still there he got me out and told me to come here and help, I'm sorry Robin I tried to help him but I couldn't' he said panicking

'Charlie it's ok calm down' Nicky said but that's when when the TV turned on and it was the man but he wasn't in the hotel room he was in some kind of ware house

'Hello charlie you have made a big mistake leaving, before it was simple you just had to tell me but now you will have to pay' he then turned the camera on Don who looked worse than when charlie left and Everyone could tell Robin was about to cry he had blood on his hands and his face and bruises everywhere and he was only just conscious 'you have three hours to give me the blueprints of the City and pipes and sewers and I know you can'

'Charlie don't do it, it's not worth' you could hear Don say in the background but then he kicked Don in the chest and Robin turned round and put her head on Colby who just put his arm around her trying to console her and walked her out

'Do or your brother won't see the light of day again' then the tv went black and charlie stood frozen

'Its my fault'

'No charlie don't tell yourself that' Amita tried to comfort him

'It is, he only wanted me not Don but he was with me' charlie told them all what happened and they told charlie all they discovered

'Charlie how Easley can you get them plans' Nicky asked hoping for some news

'Not very they are very high level business it'll even take me a while to get clearance' he said 'we have to get Don back he won't last much longer'

'Ok charlie go home to your dad I've got everyone looking for him, talk to Robin and your dad they need you' Colby told him to leave but he was determined to stay then Colby's phone rang 'yeah'

'We have got our guy' Liz told Colby 'bomb plans and a warehouse plans and photos of Charley's office and car'

'Okay does it say where the warehouse is'

'Yeah, the other end if LA' 'Send me the exact address and I'll meet you there'

Don was almost out but he couldn't not now not yet 'why' he was trying to keep himself awake but he wasn't expecting an answer

'Why do you think! We want rid! And all We need are those plans and We can do it '

'He won't give them to you' Don was determined his brother wouldn't let him down Don wouldn't let him even if he had to die trying to protect him and it looked like it would be the case because that second he kicked him in the stomach again and head Don was finding it harder to stay awake any longer but any longer and he would be dead, he couldn't control his berating and for the first time he was scared

'He will! For you' the man yelled and picked up dons own gun and pointed it at dons head, all Don could think was did his dad, charley or even Robin know how much he loved them, they still hadn't told anyone that they were engaged because they wanted to wait for charley and Amita and he'd only just got back they were gonna tell them that night but now it seems like he won't ever be able to , his finger was on the trigger

'Okay I want my team followed by SWAT' Colby ordered 'and a medic Don won't be stable for much longer!' Colby was trying to convince charley to at least ring his dad

'Colby I want to come' charley told Colby while they were suiting up

'Charley Don would kill me if anything happened to you' Colby was pretty determined he wasn't going to let him come

'Colby I have the training remember' he said trying to convince him, after training he'd never actually been able to use the skills he had learned 'please he's my brother' he said almost crying

'Put this on' he said handing him a bullet proof jacket 'you can follow swat in and take this gun and only move when I tell you and only shoot if you have to' he said this putting all his faith in charlie 'come with me' he said taking charlie to his car on their way charlie told Colby about dons arm on to avoid movement in it

Don couldn't think he scrunched his eyes up dreading it and he just wanted tell his dad he loved him and to hug Robin one more time or tell charlie he was sorry for their childhood and them not getting along the gun was pointed at his chest but first he started kicking him in the chest and head and it was getting harder to stay awake but he new if he didn't stay awake now he wouldn't wake up again, the gun was just turning into a blur but then the door was kicked in Don heard a friendly voice it was Charlie 'drop the gun!' He yelled but he didn't drop it he just aimed it at dons head 'Oliver I'm with the FBI drop the gun' but he didn't he shot, it hit dons shoulder and that's when swat moved in and Colby shot Oliver in the leg and grabbed his gun

'charlie get to don!'

'Come on Don stay with me' Charlie's eyes where going red, he was crying and he called the medics over but it wasn't looking good for Don

'Tell dad thank you and tell Robin that she is my world and I love...'but he never finished his sentence...

'Where are they, why won't they tell us anything?' Robin said worryingly 'alan I need him, here now, I don't care if it's my birthday I just want him here alive with me' he was starting to cry and she hugged Alan but then her phone rang 'it's Charlie, hi'

'You need to get to the hospital, both of you now' charlie was panicking and upset

'Alan get the car, urm ok charlie' she was crying at the thought of something being wrong with Don and after last time she didn't think she could make it, as they got to the hospital and they waited for where Don was, Robin had always been scared for Don and what he did she always told him to be careful but he never was, until he got stabbed, she hatted them few days when she was helpless to him, what if he looks awful? What if he doesn't make it? What if he doesn't remember me? The what if's filled her head,

'He is over her' Colby told Robin and Alan and showed them the way 'urm this might be hard for you to see' Colby tried to brace them but there wasn't any way he could of braced them for what had happened to him, as they stood at the side of his bed they saw him, he wasn't conscious and he was on a drip and breathing through about three tubes,he had cut's all over his hands, bruises on his face, his arms were red but Robin couldn't stand to see him like this she just turned round and buried her head into Colby and he just hugged her and tried to make her feel better 'he is a strong guy the last thing he said to charlie was that you are his world and he loves you so don't give up on him yet he might do it, for you Robin'

'Hello' this was a happy feeling to hear Charlie's voice again as they all turned round they saw charlie was on crutches 'yeah well it's pretty obvious isn't it'

'Yeah well after two hours of trying not to complain in turns out charlie kicked him because he hit Don in the head so he kicked back on broke Charlie's foot' Amita explained to the others

'Oh charlie why' Alan said sort of telling him of but laughing at the same time 'oh why are you boys always getting into trouble' he said looking back at Don

'Urm I hate to be a pain but I need Liz, Nicky and I called Larry to come in but Charlie at some point I think we even need your help and honestly Alan if maybe not today but soon we could also use your knowledge of the city to help us' Colby said trying not to be to interruptive

'Urm ok yeah' charlie agreed to go with him 'I need to get away I can't stand to see him like this especially as it's my fault I need to find why and who is the reason for this' charlie went on and everyone knew what was going to happen next charlie was going into his depressed stage because whenever something happened to Don he couldn't cope

'Charlie you have to realize this wasn't your fault' Robin tried to smile but with how much she was crying it was hard for her

'Charlie she is right it wasn't you' Amita was trying to convince him but he looked like he was going to cry 'hey it's alright charlie, why don't we go home, you can get some sleep' Amita started to walk him out when she stopped to talk to Robin 'you can come and talk whenever you want ok'

'Thanks but I'm gonna stay here for a while' she couldn't look her in the eyes when she talked

'Urm I might go with Colby to the FBI I can't be with him not when he's like this' Alan told everyone Soon everyone was in separate places, the agents back on a case and charlie back home but no one was back to normal they couldn't be normal with no Don

Colby sat his team down 'ok here is what we know two people kidnapped and beaten a FBI agent and a math professor who consults with the FBI and NSA Oliver Scott head of governo a terrorist group planning on bombing the NSA both kidnapped victims have been found one stable and one not and Oliver has been shot in the leg but is stable the has been explosives in Oliver's apartment but they are gone, we need to find them and Alan i need you to try and figure out where they make the most effect with the bombs, I need security around the warehouse and I need that spare car found okay?' Colby sounded stressed he was trying to treat this like a normal case but he couldn't no one could they are their best friends, everyone tried to work like normal and no one slept for about a day but they wouldn't stop, these guys have left their boss almost dead.

'Alan are you sure you should be here and not with Don?' Liz asked knowing how upset he must be

'No I have to help, he's a strong boy, if he's gonna make it, he won't need me to do it, the best I can do for him is help you catch the mastermind behind it' Alan said trying to convince everyone he was okay but they all knew he was only doing this because he didn't want to be there if Don wasn't going to make it.

Amita tried to make it seem like a regular night for charlie as she could, she rented a movie, got some popcorn and laid down resting her head on Charlie's legs as he rubbed her stomach 'all I could think about was that I had to get back to you' charlie was holding Amita's hand holding onto it so tight and you could see his fear in his eyes,'I love you so much and I don't tell you enough, you are my world I never want to leave you because it would kill me'

'I love you too charlie and you are my world too' Amita was worried about charlie if Don wasn't going make it Charlie would only blame himself 'charlie you know this wasn't your fault you have to understand that they needed his FBI knowledge as well as your knowledge'

'I know but I can't help but think if he wasn't with me he would be fine and they wouldn't have got him' he was shacking now so Amita put her hand on his head

'Charlie if he wasn't with you, well you would most likely be dead' she rubbed his head and sat up 'he saved you' she kissed him and laid back down on his knee and he rubbed his hand back and forth on her head 'Charlie I think we need to tell your dad soon, he lives with us it's going to start to show he is going to notice sooner or later' she said this trying to lighten up the mood

'Yeah' he said smiling putting his on her neck 'I think so to but I think we should wait until we know about Don' he was now trying to sound more serious, he soon lied down and wrapped his arms sound Amita and whispered in her ear 'your going to be a great mom'

Robin was sitting next to Don her hand holding his but he still wasn't conscious 'urm...I was told you wanted to know his exact injuries'

'Yes I thought it would help me understand what's going on in his head' Robin answered but somewhere in her head she was scared to find out

'Ok well, he has a twisted wrist, three broken ribs, a shot wound in his shoulder, multiple deep cuts on his hands and face, he has had a lot of kicks to the head but it doesn't look like brain damage just concision and a lot of internal injurious due to kicking marks in his chest, I'm sorry to tell you this but there is a low chance he will wake up'

'Ok thank you' Robin tried to stay strong but the tears where building in her eyes she grabbed Dons hand and closed her eyes 'come on don't leave me, please I love you' she whispered to Don but there was no way to knowing if he could hear her. Robin wouldn't go home she wanted to stay with him the whole time he was there

'Ok I think we have our men, jack Anderson, Owen homes and James Foxwoods they have all been located in the middle of city in the square' Colby was briefing his team

'Wait we have calculated that that is where the bombs would be planted in these buildings and they will be set of from twelve too one' Larry came running in with Alan looking scared

'Thats two hours, ok I need bomb squad and my team suited up in twenty minutes go!' Colby yelled

'Your team?' Liz questioned him

'Do you see anyone else taking charge, it's my job'

'Ok then, let's go' Colby ran to the elevator 'oh and Alan go get some sleep be with charlie he needs you' and as he ordered Alan left to go home and the team was on their way to the bombs. When they got there Colby ordered men to clear the buildings on look out for the suspects

'Colby I've got a visual, were are closing in' Liz and Nicky closed in on three young guys they had seen in the pictures 'FBI hands behind your heads pleases' they quickly arrested them and put them in the car

'Have you got the bombs' Colby was talking down his Mic hoping for some good news

'All seven bombs have been found and disabled' and with that in his head Colby's day turned for the better

'Thank god for that' Colby couldn't sound happier

'Yeah but we still have Don relying on machines to breathe' Liz added

'Yeah well let's not look to much on that it will only upset us' he said walking back into the lobby of the FBI building as the four men walked past and he grabbed Oliver's arm 'I suggest you just admit to it all because you know that man you beat well he is in hospital unable to breathe and if he doesn't make it you just cost me one of my best friends lives so id watch out' he them let go and carried on walking to the elevator 'let's head over to Charlie's later and see how he's doing' he suggested

'Yeah then we can go see Don in the morning'

At around nine o'clock Charlie's was cuddled up to Amita on the sofa and there was a knock on the door 'I'll get it' Alan yelled trying to be nice but both of the others knew it was to keep his mind of the fact that Don was still in hospital

'Hello we thought we would come and tell you about the case and we just wanted to thank all of you without your amazing contributions to the case we most Likely wouldn't have found them, you saved lives today'

'To bad we can't just save Dons' Robins came through the door 'don't get too excited I'm just here to congratulate you and then I'm off back to the hospital'

'Are you ok?'Nicky tried not to make her talking to obvious

'Yeah but I need to be with him now, I need him' she told them

'Well we will be stoping off before work tomorrow to see him' Liz told her

'Okay but don't expect him to talk back' she told them They all stayed late that night except for Robin but it was only to keep the families mind of the fact that Don was half dead

'I know Don and Robin aren't here but I have been asked a few times at work and I presume you also have your suspicions so now is the best time to tell you, we are having a Baby' charlie sounded happier than he had sounded since the incident but he knew they only told them to keep Alan's mind of Don and more to do

'How far' Liz asked 'Urm five months now' Amita replied

'For five months you look good' Colby added 'we better start getting ready for the genius kid down at the FBI' he said jokingly the night went on with laughing and joking but everyone's minds where all in the same place would don ever meet his nephew **** The next morning dons team went to the hospital to see their boss but they just saw Robin asleep holding his hand

Several days past Don wasn't getting better he was only berating out of one tube in his nose now but it was still that keeping him alive 'I'm sorry but if he doesn't wake up soon,..'

'I know' Robin replied trying to sound strong but she couldn't be who could, 'please don't leave me' she whispered but it was no use she just put are head down and dreaded life without him and as always she had her hand next to his hoping for him to wake up

A few more days later the nurse came into the room and Robin knew what had to happen 'I'm sorry but, it's only machines keeping him alive he is practically already gone'

'Okay, I will tell his family to come and see him' Robin said trying to be strong but inside she was dying deep down she couldn't stand it but she had to ring someone, so she decided Amita would be best 'hello, Amita' she said half crying

'Hi, Robin what's wrong' she knew what was wrong but she had to check

'They are cutting his life support, I need you to bring Alan and charlie and possibly his team' she told Amita everything and they where going to come later that day but Robin just laid there head on her hands on the side of dons bed she didn't want to see him like this anymore 'I love you' she whispered on last time.

Robin woke up the warmth on her hand she presumed it was charlie there to say goodbye but as she opened her eyes she didn't even know if it was true it was dons hand grabbing hers and as she looked at his face she saw something she thought she would never see again she saw dons smile and his eyes where open fixed on her face, she couldn't believe it was it true was he awake 'hey' he said crying which was a odd sight for her to see

'How?' Robin asked like she was just dreaming

'You needed me, I didn't want to miss our wedding' he laughed a little and grabbed her hand tighter 'I love you so much, thank you, you kept me going that day in the warehouse and if you hadn't I'd be dead' he said smiling

'Well you were practically dead this morning I mean everyone is coming to say goodbye' she told him but in her head was still doubting he was there

'No they are already here they went to get coffee, I told them I needed to talk to you when you woke up, and I just wanted to say that I could only think about how I wanted to hug you and tell you I loved you one more time' he said now rubbing her hand

'I love you too' she said standing up and then she kissed him on the forehead

'Hey Robin i see you got the news, he just woke no explanation' charlie said laughing

'Oh I think there was a reason' Colby added looking from Don to Robin smiling

'Reason or no reason we got our Donnie back' Alan said smiling

'Yeah but on a worse note' Nicky said turning to the team 'our boss is back in charge in two months' she said laughing

'Well you can go home in two days' Amita said

'No I'm coming to your house, I may not remember to much but I do know there is a party we didn't get round to having' Don stroked Robins hand laughin

g 'I got you back what more do I need'

'Cake everyone always needs cake' charlie butted in

'Ok a party but half if for Robin the other half is for the safety of our Boys' Alan suggested and everyone agreed even Colby that whole day was full of jokes until everyone had to get back to doing what they had to

'Why not go home, I'm just gonna be asleep and I hear you have not gone home in a week' Don was telling his fiancé

'No I'm staying here with you the last time I left you you got kidnapped' robin just laughed , Don was always good at hiding things so he decided to hide how much pain he was in because he knew it would hurt Robin more to know and he just wanted to see her happy When Robin was asleep Charlie came back,

'I kind of have some news, I mean everyone else knows'

'Spit it out chuck' Don laughed

'I am now officially in charge of the math department at calsci' he said 'oh and your going to be a uncle' he added 'Thats great congrats bro' and Don forced himself up to give his brother a hug

After waiting in a hospital for days and about a million tests Don could finally go home, ' hey Robin did you know about charlie and Amita?' Don asked not knowing if she knew

'Yes Amita told me the day she found out, sorry it was a secret' she laughed

'Sort of makes me want to have one' he laughed while Robin helped him get dressed

'Yeah well maybe one day' Robin then called Colby to come help Don to the house because he wasn't very stable walking or moving yet and Robin went to Dons apartment to get him some clean clothes and herself washed and put her ring on.

'Oh I forgot to ask did Robin see the video' Colby just nodded, Don found it hard enough knowing she he to see him like this but to have seen him kicked and hit that almost made him cry but he was trying to act happy 'Oh and Colby I've got some news for you' Don said excitedly 'ever since David left the office has been asking me to sign someone to take over his role and well i heard you really took charge on this case so I have got this' he said handing him a letter 'congratulations you have been promoted'

'Wow and this doesn't mean you can start taking more days of' he said back laughing, as they pulled up to the house everyone was there and Colby could see Don was in pain but he was trying to hide it, do Colby got out and walked to dons side he put his arm round Don and helped him to the house, when Don got in the house everyone was already laughing and joking

'Hey beautiful' Don was so happy to see Robin happy again and he just let go of Colby and put his arms round her neck

'Doesn't that hurt your shoulder' she whispered to him

'For you, it's worth it' he said kissing her for the first time in what felt like forever 'should we tell them?' He asked quietly

'Yes we should' she said back excitedly, Don slowly walked and climbed the table to sit on it and starting hitting two glasses together

'Urm...everyone we have some pretty big news, Charlie just before you and Amita left something else happened and we waited until we could be all here to tell you' he started to talk but got cut off

'Hurry up and tell us' Alan said jokingly

'Don asked me to marry him' Robin couldn't hold it in any longer

'And well she said yes' Don added,

'Then I think a toast to Don and Robin and Amita and charley, well to new beginnings' Colby raised his cup with the others drank his champagne that whole afternoon was filled with champagne and jokes but eventually Don was getting tired 'wanna go home' he put his arm on Colby and jumped if the table to hug Robin 'You know you can't do anything it hurts for you to move' she said laughing 'Yeah but you make it all ok' he said back kissing her before he left don whispered something to charlie,

'if you carry on like this your gonna be an all round FBI agent' he laughed and hugged his brother

Finally they got to Dons apartment and Robin helped him to their room, when he walked in he saw new pjs on the bed and his favourite movie in the TV and weirdly all Robins stuff was in there 'what's all this then'

'well I wanted you to have a good night but secondly the night before you know you asked me if I was going to move in with you before we got married but I didn't answer so while you where you know i got Colby to move all my stuff her and I have put my apartment up for sale' she replied helping Don get his shirt of

'But everyone thought i was going to die why' he asked looking confused

'Well I think it was partly because I didn't want to believe you weren't gonna come home and also I think that if something happened to you I couldn't go on here I'd have to leave but mostly because I thought you would come back to me' she said smiling, she then got dressed herself and came back to find Don sitting on the bed with some popcorn she came and sat next to him and lifted up his shirt to see his chest she saw his knife scar and bruises all over his chest and his bullet wound and she just thought to herself that he should be dead there was no reason for him to of survived he was battered and bruised and his hands just had red lines all over from the cuts and she just cuddled into him 'you know what agent Epps I have seen a lot of things happen and I started to believe miracles don't happen but you know what this will do for me' she just looked him in the eyes and smiled and through all the pain Don leaned over and kissed her

'Yeah well why don't we make a new one' he said lying down and kissing Robins chest, he put his hand under her shirt on her back and suddenly all his pain just went away

That night everyone was happy, Don and Robin with each other, charlie and Amita both asleep for the first time in days, the team was at the office finishing their statements and having a laugh and Alan and Larry playing chess they where all where they needed to be


End file.
